Pavel Chekov (Kelvin timeline)
| Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = single | Spouse(s) = | Children = | Other Relatives = | Occupation = officer | PrevAssign = Chief engineer, (2259)| Assign = navigator, (2261) | Rank = Lieutenant | Insignia = 45px|Badge insignia. Sleeve insignia. | Height = | Weight = | Eye Color = | Hair Color = Brown| altimage = | altcaption = | }} Pavel Andreievich Chekov was a child prodigy and a Starfleet ensign for the Federation, assigned as a navigator to the in 2258, at the age of 17. Originating from Russia, he spoke with a heavy Eastern European accent, which caused a problem when he had to voice input his authorization code "9-5-Victor-Victor-2". History Chekov was born in 2241 in Tagnarog, Russia on Earth but spent a few years at the Luna colony of Mare Imbrium. Chekov was an only child. He attended a series of elite Russian and international schools, ultimately entering Moscow State University, from which he graduated in 2256. The same year, he enrolled in Starfleet Academy, becoming the second-youngest freshman in the Academy's history. (Star Trek (App), |The Gemini Agent}}) :Chekov is already an Academy cadet in ''The Gemini Agent, which is apparently set in 2255.'' As a teenager, Chekov became a legend in the Russian online community as a white-knight hacker who crippled the operations of online scam artists. Chekov was known by a Russian screen name which translated as "MisterCleanUp". No one, not even the hackers employed by Russian organized crime, ever identified MisterCleanUp with Chekov. In May of his freshman year at the Academy, while preparing for the Academy Marathon, Cadet Chekov nearly drowned due to a mysterious cyber-attack on his room systems which caused the door of the room to lock shut and the sprinkler system to activate. A threatening message appeared on his computer screen showing a distorted image of talking about the cold, dark water of the Riverside Quarry in Iowa. Kirk was acting under the influence of a neural code which was attempting to create a digital duplicate of him; the real culprit was T'Laya, a Vulcan cadet who was the agent of the Gemini Project, an initiative of the Jolan Movement on Romulus. Chekov was assisted in investigating the computer agent that attacked his room by Salla zh'Tran, an Andorian cadet on whom Chekov developed a crush. Kirk and Chekov met for the first time to consult about the situation, and Chekov realized that Kirk was a good person, responding positively to Kirk's hope that they would someday serve on the same bridge. ( |The Gemini Agent}}) While at the Academy, Kirk met with Chekov about programming a computer virus to allow Kirk to beat the Kobayashi Maru scenario. During their meeting, Kirk advised Chekov to be the bigger man in his treatment of McKenna. ( }}) Aboard the Enterprise 2258 saw Chekov appointed as Navigator of the . Chekov displayed great intellectual brilliance when he was able to transport and back to the Enterprise as they were falling to . Sadly, he did not have enough time to use the same technique to save , 's mother. ( }}, Star Trek (App)) The prodigy graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2258. (Star Trek (App)) In 2259, Chekov was still serving aboard the Enterprise and had shadowed in engineering in order to learn more about engineering. When Scott abruptly resigned his position, Kirk made Chekov the chief engineer of the Enterprise. Following his promotion, the warp core of the Enterprise was mysteriously disabled and Chekov was unable to explain what caused it. Later, during battle with the , Chekov ran to the main deflector and flipped switches that allowed Scott (who had re-boarded the ship) to divert power from the ship's damaged warp core. Chekov also managed to save the lives of James Kirk and Montgomery Scott when the pair nearly fell to their deaths in the Enterprise's engine room during the ship's descent into Earth's atmosphere. In 2260 Chekov attended a memorial for those who died, and resumed his role as navigator on the repaired Enterprise when it embarked on the first five-year mission. ( ) Prior to stardate 2260.155, Chekov was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. ( }}) Appendices Background Information * was played by Russian-American actor Anton Yelchin in Star Trek in 2009 and Star Trek Into Darkness in 2013. Appearances |The Gemini Agent}} * }} * }} **"Number Four" **"Number Five" **"Number Six" * }} **"Issue 1" **"Issue 2" * | }} * }} * **"Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 1 **"Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2 * }} **"Part 1" **"Part 2" * **"Part 1" **"Part 2" 2259 *"Issue 13" * **"Issue 1" **"Issue 2" **"Issue 3" **"Issue 4" * }} * }} * **"Part 1" **"Part 2" **"Part 3" 2260 * }} 2261 * **"Part 1" **"Part 2" **"Part 3" **"Part 4"}} Connections External link * category:Humans category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:Starfleet ensigns category:Starfleet navigators category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel Category:Starfleet chief engineers category:starfleet engineeers category:starfleet tactical officers category:starfleet tactical personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (alternate reality) Category:Starfleet lieutenants category:2241 births